


The Sinful Temptation

by ADADancer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADADancer/pseuds/ADADancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Cullen was the residential bad boy, while Jacob Black was the golden boy. Jake was pure and Edward was sin. Bella must face the decision of following her heart or staying in the passionless relationship. It also doesn't help when Edward reminds her daily that she will give into him one day in front of her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinful Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Cause: Fandom for Children  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 4,155  
> Pairing: Edward/Bella  
> Banner and Manip Made by: Typokween  
> Betas: Darcysmom and BelleDuJour 
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.

 

 

The Sinful Temptation

 

I stepped inside the crowded hallway of Forks High School, happy I had only six more months to endure here. I used to like school, I really did. I was and still am dating the football captain, Jacob. I was popular and the head cheerleader— I know very cliché. It just got a little boring after a while. At first Jacob was great and charming, but now he just bored me.

 

Jacob grew up in a very religious and wealthy family. I, on the other hand, was not religious, and my mother took off when I was born, leaving me with my father. I love my dad very much, even though he’s never around. My father is the chief of police. He always made me feel loved. I just got lonely sometimes.

 

I walked down to the green locker number twenty-five and opened it. I shoved in my backpack and grabbed my English textbook. I started to feel the familiar chills going down my spine. It always happened when he—Edward Cullen, the town’s delinquent— was around. I would never admit it to him or Jacob, but I secretly harbored a crush on Edward.

 

He was something new and exciting. It didn’t hurt that he was also almost painfully handsome.

 

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. His warm breath caressed my skin, making me shiver from the contact. “Good morning, baby,” he breathed in my ear.

 

I turned around abruptly. “I’m not your baby, Edward.”  This was our morning ritual. Edward claimed he wanted me, but I knew it was a joke. I wasn’t even in the same league as him. The only possible reason he could want me was because I was the only girl not falling on her knees for him.

 

His green eyes pierced through mine; a light chuckle escaped his lips. “Keep telling yourself that, Bella. But you and I both know that you will be my baby soon.” His lips came closer to mine.

 

“Yo, Cullen!”  I jumped back by the sound of Jacob’s voice.

 

Edward smirked at me and then turned toward Jacob. “You rang, Black?”

 

Jacob had a dark look in his eyes and his face was turning an unpleasant shade of purple. “You stay away from my girl, Cullen. You hear me?”

 

“Your girl?” Edward laughed along with his minions, Emmett and Jasper—who I just noticed—“Let’s see how long that lasts, Mr. Quarterback. You know it’s always the good girls that turn bad. Miss Swan is no exception. She will be mine.”

 

Edward leaned down and placed a kiss against my cheek. “You know where to find me,” he whispered in my ear.

 

He walked away and Jacob came over to me. He was pissed and I knew I wasn’t going to hear the end of it. Edward was playing with fire, and I knew he was going to get me in trouble if he kept this flirtatious behavior up.

 

“Let’s get to class, Bella,” Jacob grunted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.

 

The day went by quickly and I was extremely pleased that cheer practice was canceled today. I had to drive to Port Angeles for my step-mother Sue. She married my father two years ago; she was as close to a mother as I could have. She sent me a text hoping that I could go and pick-up some books she had on hold. I hated driving all the way down there—especially  to the bookstore—since it was next door, a notoriously sports bar.

 

Jacob gave me a quick kiss. The passion was nonexistent. As I took off, I noticed Edward standing next to his ‘67 Ford Mustang staring directly at me. He had the same taste in cars that I did. I had a ‘67 red Ford pickup. I drove away from school and headed on the long, boring rode to Port Angeles.

 

It took me at least an hour before I made it to the bookstore. I could already hear the men from the bar screaming and cheering. I walked into the bookstore and went right up to the old man behind the counter. “Hi, I’m Bella Swan. I am here to pick up Sue Swan’s books.”

 

He stared at me for a couple of awkward seconds before he turned around and looked through the books. “Ah yes Sue Swan. She already paid for them, so here you go.” He handed me the wrapped books, and I left.

 

I stepped outside into the dark and was suddenly grabbed aside. I was about to scream but it was muffled by the hand on my mouth. I felt chills go down my spine. “It’s just me, Bella,” the familiar velvety voice spoke.

 

I calmed down instantly, but kept myself on alert. I knew Edward had to be up to something. His hand slid away from my mouth and brushed against my collarbone.

 

“Your skin is so soft,” he whispered into my ear. My breathing was labored as his hands continued to touch me. He turned me around abruptly and pressed his warm lips against mine.

 

I stood there in shock, not moving. It took me a couple of seconds to comprehend that his lips were on mine before I joined in the kiss. His lips sparked fire in my body—I never felt this way before. When Jacob would kiss me there was no passion, and I figured it might have been me since I didn’t like him that way. Edward, on the other hand, was very skilled. His tongue swiped against my lips and I froze.

 

  _What the hell was I doing?_

Edward removed his mouth from mine and placed warm, wet kisses on my neck and collarbone. His hands squeezed my ass. I was cheating on Jacob! I couldn’t do this; I was just a game to Edward. I pushed his against his chest and ran away.

 

“Bella!” he called after me.

 

I got in my truck and slammed the door. I quickly started the engine and my tires squealed against the pavement as I pealed out of the lot.

 

The next morning I woke up feeling immensely guilty. I couldn’t believe that I had succumbed to the charm of Edward Cullen. I was going to pretend that the kiss between us was nonexistent. I just prayed that he didn’t tell Jacob. If Jacob found out that would mean my father would. I wasn’t ready to see the disappointment on my father’s face.

 

I pulled into the parking lot, glancing around for Edward. His car wasn’t there and I felt my body physically relax. I went inside the school and walked over to my locker. I quickly grabbed my books and made my way into the classroom. I stared off into space imagining the different scenarios that could happen. Jacob walked inside and strutted his way over to me.

 

I felt my stomach coil as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. “Hey, Bells. You didn’t meet me at your locker like usual.”

 

I stared into his dark, sparkling brown eyes. “I wanted to avoid Cullen.”

 

I knew he would be happy to hear that. He hated when I talked with Edward; he was afraid that Edward would brainwash me into the life of ‘sin.’

 

During class, I found myself drifting off; there wasn’t one word on my piece of white lined notepaper. The bell rang and Jacob looked at me strangely. I ignored him and went off into the bathrooms. I had five minutes before class started—the class with Edward.

 

I stood in the hidden corner waiting for the halls to be cleared. I wanted to ditch and go home. I couldn’t face Edward; although, if I ditched school I wouldn’t be able to cheer in tonight’s game.

 

 As soon as the coast was clear, I stepped out. “Hiding from me?” I gasped and turned around to see Edward wearing a smirk on his face.

 

“W-wh-what?” I couldn’t form a sentence.

 

He walked closer to me like I was his prey and he was the predator. “What am I doing?” he chuckled.

 

He brought his hand up and caressed my check. It sent chills down my spine. “Come on baby, you know want me.”

 

“No, I don’t?” It sounded more like a question.

 

“Are you sure? Your body is saying something completely different.”

 

 He cornered me against the wall—leaving me no room to escape. His eyes were piercing into mine. His eyes darted between my eyes and lips and he slowly leaned down.

 

“Don’t,” I whispered.

 

“Don’t fight this.” he retorted and ignored me.

 

“Edward, I’m with Jacob,” I pleaded.

 

“I wonder what Jacob would say if he knew about our passion-filled kiss last night?”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, princess if you think I wouldn’t then you have underestimated me. You know the feelings between us are inevitable, so just give in. If you don’t, then I will tell Jacob.”

 

“Please, Edward.”

 

He darkly chuckled and placed a small chaste kiss on my lips before he disappeared. What the hell did I get myself into?

 

Later that night, I was in my cheer uniform. It was hideous looking because our school colors were green and yellow. I strutted over to Jacob. “Hi Jake!”

 

He tossed the ball to Sam and smiled at me. “Hey Bells, came over here to give me my good luck kiss?”

 

I laughed but it sounded off. “You know me too well.”

 

He pulled me close to his body. His bulging arms encircled my mid-section. He leaned down and pursed his lips. I stood up on my toes and pressed a short kiss to his lips. “What kind of kiss was that, Bella?” he laughed.

 

He leaned down again and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to be into the kiss, but there was the lack of passion like always and it was sloppy and wet. It was nothing like the way Edward kissed me. When I kissed Edward it felt natural and it sparked something inside of my body.

 

Jacob pulled away and smiled at me. “Thanks, babe,” he said, as he ran toward to the locker room.

 

I sighed and turned around, walking back to the track to see Edward standing at the fence and smirking at me. I quickly averted my eyes and went to the rest of the girls, just waiting for this night to be over.

 

The game was really close; we were two points ahead of La Push. Jacob was all over the field, playing very well. I felt like I was out of my body whenever we would cheer. My eyes kept wandering and then when they found him—Edward— I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

 

There was one minute left in the game and we were down two points. The crowd was cheering. I continued to chant with the rest of the girls; however, my focus was nowhere near the game. The clock was ticking and Jacob quickly caught the ball and threw it across the field to Paul. My eyes drifted back to where Edward was, but he had disappeared. My eyes darted across the stands, trying to find him. The clock went off and the crowds cheered as Jacob scored three points, making us win the game.

 

I smiled and ran off to the field. Jacob saw me and pulled me into his arms. “We won!” he smiled.

 

I smiled back but everything was fake. “Hey I’m going to take a shower. I’ll meet you outside the locker room before we head to the party!” he shouted amidst all the chaos.

 

I nodded my head and went off to change in the locker room, quickly throwing on a navy blue blouse and jean shorts. There were only a couple girls in here getting ready for Mike Newton’s traditional after-football party.

 

As soon as I took a step out of the locker room, I ran right into a hard, warm chest. I didn’t want to look up, because I knew immediately who it was. “Bella,” he whispered.

 

I kept my head down. “Move, Edward.”

 

A deep chuckled arouse from his chest. I sighed in aggravation and heard Jake yell my name. “Bella! Come on, babe, we have to go!”

 

“Please move, Edward,” I whispered again.

 

He shifted to the left and I didn’t hesitate to run. I caught up to Jake. “You ready?” he asked me. I nodded my head and gave him a fake smile. He seemed overly happy and gave me a quick peck. We got in his BMW and he hastily took off.

 

Once we arrived at the party, I could tell who already had had too many drinks. The music was loud, bodies were grinding against each other, there were red plastic cups everywhere, and lights were flashing.

 

Jacob dragged me with him toward the keg and got us each a cup of beer. I knew he would most likely get drunk tonight, so I would be the designated driver. I only took one sip before I placed it on the counter and walked away. I didn’t want to listen to him talk about the game.

 

I walked around socializing with some of the other people—even the ones from competing schools. I wasn’t really enjoying myself around these people, so I started to look for Jacob. I was wondering if he could catch a ride with someone else, or stay at Mike’s. I wanted to go home; this party wasn’t really my style if you catch what I mean. I knocked on every bathroom door, I asked his friends, and I even looked through some of the bedrooms, but I couldn’t find Jake. I don’t know how long I searched for him. It was getting pretty irritating, especially with all the loud people screaming and making fools out of themselves. I was thinking about taking off without Jacob, but I knew that wouldn’t go well with him and our parents.

 

I rounded the corner and then I shrieked. I was pulled into a dark empty room. “Hello, Bella.” That stupid velvety voice said.

 

“Edward, what the hell are you doing here?” I snapped.

 

I could only see the outline of him but I could practically hear the smile forming on his face. “I believe this is a party, and everyone was invited.”

 

“Well, you never come to these parties. So what is different this time?”

 

“Nothing’s different,” he whispered. I felt him come closer to me. His lips were ghosting above my skin. His hands came in contact with my waist and he pulled me closer.

 

“You want to get out of here?” he asked.

 

His breath caressed my face, minty with a hint of tobacco. It was so hard to think when he was around. He took my silence as a yes and pulled me along with him.

 

As soon as we stepped foot into the chilly night air of Forks, I cuddled into Edward’s warm chest. He chuckled at me and pulled me closer against him. We finally found his car. He opened the door for me, making sure I was comfortable on the front seat before closing the door. It was one long black leather seat with three seat belts and there was a second bench seat in the back.

 

Edward walked around, getting in the back seat of the car. He pulled off his shirt in a swift movement. My eyes glanced down at his pale sculpted chest. He leaned back against the leather, cocking an eyebrow to see my reaction.

 

I hated that stupid smirk; he knew what that smirk did to my body. My lips pressed against his hard, as soon as I pushed myself over the seat toward him. He worked quickly, taking my blouse off. I unbuttoned my shorts and shoved them off. He stared at my black bra and boy shorts in hunger.

 

His breathing was labored and his eyes were no longer a familiar green; they were almost black. He brought his muscular arms up and placed them on mine. I did the same until I came to a stop at his shoulders.

 

“What are you waiting for, Swan?” he whispered huskily into my ear.

 

I didn’t say anything as I climbed over the seat and joined him in the back. He pushed my body down on the leathery seat and hovered above me. My clammy skin stuck to the seat and made annoying farting sounds as we moved—Edward would laugh like an immature boy every time. It was almost like he forgot there was a half-naked woman underneath him.

 

His finger tips barely touched my skin, making me shiver in anticipation. I stared into his eyes, seeing a mixture of hunger, adoration, and— I believe— love in his. I was uncertain of that, though. I felt like he could see right through me. My heart was beating fast and hard.

 

Edward leaned down and kissed me. My hands ran up his arms and back into his hair. It was so soft and silky. I returned his kiss and continued to massage his head. A deep moan erupted from his chest. I could feel his heart beating strong and fast. It felt like it was beating at the same pace as mine.

 

He removed his lips from mine and placed hungry nips on my neck. My eyes closed and I gripped his hair harder. I opened my legs and wrapped them around his waist. His arousal dug into my stomach. He hissed from the contact.

 

 I brought my hands down to the button on his jeans and slowly started to unbutton them. He brought his hands to the front clasp of my bra and quickly released me from it. Edward didn’t waste any time. He leaned down, placing a trail of kisses from my chest to my stomach. Every time he kissed or touched me, it felt like there was this electrical current. It made my toes curl.

 

His lips wrapped around my pert nipple, making me moan loudly. The pleasure was astounding. Edward alternated between swirling his tongue around my areola and sucking my nipple. He repeated his actions on my other breast. I gripped his head to my breast, never wanting him to stop.

 

I felt his hands travel down to my opening. He gripped my lace panties and pulled them down my legs. His hands caressed my legs, and then he brushed them against my center making my hips move on reflex.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered and trailed his fingers along my lips. “You’re so wet. I can’t wait to taste you. Will you let me, baby?” he asked, but didn’t wait for my answer.

 

His warm tongue swirled around my clit and down to my opening. “Shit!” I screamed. It was seconds later that he was sucking on my clit and his fingers probed inside of me. I could already feel the coil in my stomach. I wasn’t going to last long. His tempo got faster and before I knew it I was screaming out in pleasure.

 

I laid there trying to catch my breath. He fumbled around getting his jeans off. There was a faint sound of a wrapper being open. “You ready for me, baby?” he asked.

 

I nodded my head. Slowly I felt him push inside of me. I could feel a slight twinge of pain as he went deeper. He was definitely well-endowed. When he was finally all the way in, he kissed my lips and began to move. “Damn, you feel so much better than I expected,” he grunted.

 

His thrusts were slow at first but soon sped up. He was going on instinct; it felt so primal and hungry. I thrashed against him and kissed him hard. I couldn’t comprehend the pleasure that he was sending throughout my body. It had never felt this way before. Every time our lips broke apart he would whisper words of endearment.

 

My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him down to me. He circled his hips in a tantalizing way, making him hit spots that lit sparks in my body. “I want you to come, Bella,” he grunted.

 

There were beads of sweat falling off his face and onto my damp skin. “Edward,” I panted repeatedly.

 

His arms gripped under my shoulders, and he thrust faster. It was seconds later that I felt my body turn into a furnace. I screamed out his name and he continued to ride out his orgasm. He collapsed on my clammy body, and I welcomed his weight. His head was lying on my chest while I brushed my fingers through his damp hair.

 

He placed kisses along my chest and collarbone, until he finally trailed up to my lips. His eyes stared deeply into mine. “I love you, Bella,” he whispered, kissing me.

 

I was about to respond to him, when the door was thrown open. “What the fuck!”

 

This voice was one that I knew. I had been looking for the person that this voice belonged to for the longest time, before Edward found me. Edward protected me by hiding my naked body with his. He was able to pull on his boxers.

 

“Bella! What the hell is going on?” Jacob demanded. I had never seen him look so lethal.

 

“Jake.” I tried to say, but it was muffled against Edward’s chest.

 

“So, this is what you have been doing. You’ve been having sex with Cullen,” he sneered.

 

“Jacob!” I said at the same time another female voice called his name.

 

“I can’t believe you. Here I thought I had the perfect girlfriend and you turn out to be a slut,” he snickered.

 

“She is not a fucking slut,” Edward growled

 

“She was dating me and now she just fucked you.” I had never heard Jacob say the word fuck before. It was that moment that I realized the ramifications of my actions.

 

My father would kick me out for not only cheating on Jacob, but the fact that it was with Edward. The guy my dad made me promise to never associate myself with. This was not who I was; throughout my whole life it never crossed my mind that I would be the girl that cheated on her boyfriend.

 

My breathing became labored and the only thought that I could process was, “Oh my god!”

 

“Go to hell, Bella! We’re over, you fucking slut!” he yelled.

 

I couldn’t even tell what happened next; all I saw was Edward tumbling over the seat and punching Jake. There were high pitched screams emanating from my body and the other, strange girl. It was too much and before I knew it, black spots took over my vision.

 

 

 

My body felt achy and stiff, no thanks to the hard brick bed. This past month I had been living with Edward in a small cottage that he had built over the years. After Jake found out about Edward and me, I passed out and Edward beat up Jake pretty badly.

 

Edward brought me home to my disappointed, awaiting father. My father gave me ten minutes to pack my things and leave. I haven’t heard a word from him since. It hurt deeply that my father couldn’t even glance at me when I ran into him somewhere in town. What made matters worse were the names I was called in school. Thanks to my new friends, Rose and Alice, and my boyfriend Edward, they had helped me through these past tortuous weeks. They stuck by me and made me feel like I was important.

 

The squeak of a door made me alert and I rolled over to see my dashing prince. “Good morning, beautiful.” His smile was contagious.

 

“Morning,” I leaned over a brushed my lips against his minty fresh ones.

 

He pulled away and brushed his fingers across my cheek. “I love you, my beautiful Swan.”

 

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms engulfed my body as he whispered sweet words to me. No matter where I was, he would always be my home. He may be wrong in the eyes of my father, but to me he was my other half, the man who had made me give in to temptation. I would never regret the decision I made at the party, because if it weren’t for Edward, I would still be with Jake. This town would still have a hold on me, making me a housewife instead of something that I aspired to me.

 

Graduation would be here in less than a week, and soon Edward and I would be off to sunny Arizona for college. We would leave this dreary town, starting fresh in a new city. He was no longer my sinful temptation, he was my mine and I was his.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would love to know what you think!
> 
> Twitter: ADADancerfanfic


End file.
